Cuídame
by FJulietta
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, fría y ventosa en un bosque puede ser algo relajador para algunos y temeroso para otros. Pero todo temor puede desaparecer si estás acompañado por quién sabe cuidarte. GrishaxFem!Reader. Dedicado a Lia Primrose.
Holaaa! Buen sábado! Esta es una historia rara! Charlaba con **Lia Primrose** , surgió la idea y me tomé dos horitas para escribirle esto.

Es un GrishaxReader, en tercera persona para que no sea tan incómodo, jajaja. A quién lo lea, le doy las gracias por darle una chance ;).

Advertencias:

\- En este fic Grisha es joven. No usa sus anteojos todavía.

\- Eehm. Nada más.

Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecennn. Son de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

 **Cuídame.**

Era tarde en la noche, despertó porque el viento era fuerte, y las ramas de los árboles del bosque se movían incesantes. Dio un escalofrío aún bajo sus sábanas, no quería moverse pero sentía la curiosidad de saber si él había regresado. Entreabrió sus ojos porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa. Se recargó sobre su codo izquierdo observando la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. Sabía que él pronto se asomaría por ella. Sus cobijas se habían movido un poco y dejaban ver su cuello y parte de su pijama, rosa con dibujitos de cupcakes. Recordó que había pasado gran parte de la tarde sola, él había tenido que ir a trabajar. Pero no importaba, ya estaba de regreso en casa. No entendía por qué se tardaba tanto en ir a saludar. Después de todo era su día libre y él no quería irse, lo habían llamado del hospital porque tenía que hacer una intervención urgente.

Y ahí estaba, Grisha apoyó su blanca mano en el borde y se asomó. Solían decirle que parecía mirar al vacío, pero cuando lo miraba a _él_ , se enfocaba solamente en su figura. Reconoció su rostro de inmediato, su mentón y labios delimitados por una fina barba y un bigote, su recta nariz, su cabello largo hasta el cuello, color café y bajo su flequillo dividido, dos pequeños ojos verde oscuro.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola! - Saludó iluminando su rostro con una sutil sonrisa de sorpresa y se acercó a la cama. - ¿Te he despertado? Perdóname. - Se sentó a su lado. - Hace mucho frío, parece que se acerca una tormenta.

Negó con la cabeza sentándose para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida. Apoyó su nariz en el hombro, sintió su tibiesa. Era increíble cómo aún en esa noche ventosa y fría de invierno él podía sentirse tan cálido.

\- ¿Me has extrañado? - Se alejó de él para mirarlo y asintió. - Perdóname por dejarte sola hoy.

Le acomodó su largo cabello tras una oreja y dio una caricia en su mejilla. Ella bajó el rostro pero no su mirada. Mantuvieron el contacto visual por un momento. Estaba bien, estaba en casa. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y buscó refugiarse en él. Con los ojos buscó el reloj de cama, no pasaba la medianoche.

\- ¿Estás cansada? Deberías continuar durmiendo. - Acarició su cabello. Ella negó con su cabeza. - ¿No? Yo no he comido nada. Muero de hambre… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Ya no tenía sueño, quería estar a su lado, hacerle compañía y estar en su presencia. Lo acompañó a la cocina y encendió una hornalla para calentar la cena. El teléfono de la casa sonó. Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos acercándose rápidamente al artefacto de comunicación.

Tarareando su canción preferida continuó calentando la comida, removiéndola de a ratos para evitar que se queme. Y él regresó, con una sonrisa.

\- Era Erwin, me olvidé de avisarle que ya había llegado a casa.

 _Como si Erwin necesitase que le avisara que llegó._ Ella lo estaba esperando. ¡Que no se meta!

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Grisha escondió su sonrisa bajo su mano. - Se preocupa por mí como un compañero de trabajo.

Lo ignoró y le dio la espalda. No quería escuchar más. Que se preocupe por su abuelita si tiene ganas de preocuparse, el peluquín. Continuó su labor, tomó un plato de la alacena y lo posó en la mesada, pronto la comida estaría a temperatura adecuada. Grisha la abrazó por detrás, apagando el fuego y luego posando sus manos en su cintura. Se asustó y sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca. Pero él acercó sus labios a su oído.

\- ¿O será que estás celosa? - ronroneó. - Eso no está nada bien. - besó tiernamente su mejilla. - Yo te quiero a ti.

Lo apartó de un codazo, por qué la estaba tocando así. Tan cerca, tan tibio y repentino.

\- Discúlpame. Fui un poco bruto… - Rió rascándose la cabeza.

 _Cállate y come_. Le apoyó el plato en la mesa y lo obligó a sentarse de un tirón. Durante la cena hablaron del hospital y los pacientes.

.

.

Grisha la envió a la cama luego de la cena, debía ducharse, traía olor a medicamento y no quería irse a dormir así. Suspiró, le costaba recobrar la tibia temperatura que había logrado antes y no podía dejar de escuchar los sonidos del exterior de su ventana. Las ramas de los árboles se golpeaban entre sí y contra el techo de la casa. Cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse en su interior. Pero escuchó un fuerte ruido en el techo. Toda su piel se heló y se quedó congelada. Todo podría haber quedado en el olvido luego de cinco minutos de no ser porque comenzó a llover copiosamente. Su cabeza se llenó de aquellas leyendas que le contaban sus padres o tíos cuando era niña, para que no se metiera en lugares oscuros o se fuera a dormir temprano. Uno por uno, todos esos seres imaginarios a los que le temía aparecieron en su mente, frente a sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió y observó a su alrededor, aún estática. El miedo le había congelado el cuerpo. Escuchó que el hombre ya había terminado de ducharse y se encontraba en su habitación. Pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, su respiración también estaba alterada, no podía librarse de esas cadenas que la habían aprisionado.

 _Grisha… Grisha ven._

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Su masculina voz llegó rápidamente a la habitación. - ¿Estás bien? ¡No me asustes así! - Volvió a tomar posición sentado junto a ella en la cama.

Ella pudo moverse, gracias a su presencia. Que estuviera ahí la hacía sentir segura, tranquila, protegida. Se lanzó desesperadamente a su desnudo cuerpo, solamente traía puesto un pantalón. Una lágrima escurridiza se filtró de sus ojos, preocupando aún más a Grisha.

\- ¿Tenías miedo de esas historias de terror? - Rió con dulzura.

No le iba a permitir burlarse de ella, frunció el ceño y lo empujó un poco. Pero ciertamente necesitaba más de su calor, de su fuerte piel enredándola. Él lo sabe, él no necesita palabras para entender su vergüenza.

\- No seas tímida. - La envolvió una vez más con sus brazos. - Déjate proteger. - Ella murmuró algunas maldiciones. - Sí, sí. Yo también te quiero

Entrecerró sus ojos para llenarse de su esencia, su calidez, su perfume luego de la ducha. De la mitad de su cuello brotaban gotas desde su húmedo cabello. Gotas que con la temperatura de su cuerpo se sentían calientes. Se alejó un poco y siendo sostenida desde su cintura, se sentó de costado en sus piernas. Tomó sus manos, las acarició, enlazó y desenlazó de las suyas elevando sus palmas por sus brazos, acariciando sutilmente hasta llegar a sus hombros, dónde paseó esas gotas que se posaban cristalinas, por toda la extensión. Luego subió por su cuello para acariciar sus mejillas y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No me des las gracias. Para eso estoy aquí ¿no lo crees? - Besó dulcemente su frente. - Siempre voy a protegerte.

Se acercó a ella entrecerrando sus ojos y con su nariz vagó por su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, su mentón y su nariz, deteniéndose ahí. Luego de mirar fijamente sus labios, la miró a los ojos, concentrado sólo en ella. Y entonces abrió levemente su boca capturando los rosados labios que necesitaba. Intensamente la besaba, apretando, sin lastimar, con sus labios los de ella, tironeando, succionando.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sus manos que acariciaban las mejillas de Grisha, llegaron a su nuca y agarraron fuertemente su cabello. Sintió la electricidad de las caricias en su espalda baja, levantó la camiseta de su pijama para con sus manos tocar su piel. La estaba apretando contra su cuerpo una fuerza sutil que la hacía volar. Frenéticamente buscó la lengua del mayor, tomando las riendas del beso por un momento, sintiendo su exquisito sabor a menta. Él la tomó en sus brazos cambiándola de posición, sentándola con las piernas abiertas encima suyo. Ella ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y un poco hacia atrás. Abrió su boca para permitir un roce mucho más intenso.

Luego de atenuar la intensidad del beso, se alejaron lentamente.

\- ¿Aún tienes miedo? - El rubor era todo lo que podía percibir en su bello rostro. - ¿Sí? ¿Miedo de aquellos monstruos de las historias de terror?

Sus respiraciones se apagaron y profundizaron sus miradas, uno en el otro. Ese roce nuevo que sentía era particularmente extraño, nuevo, se sentía bien, pero asustaba. Aún así ella no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo, sus pequeñas manos no eran suficiente para aquél torso, grande, fornido. Tocó entremedio de sus pectorales bajando suavemente hasta su marcado abdomen.

 _Sí._

\- ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama esta noche? No quiero que no puedas dormir porque tengas pesadillas con esos feos inventos.

Asintió y él le dio una sonrisa. Se sintió envuelta en sus fuertes brazos y fue alzada como una princesa. Se asustó un poco al principio, entonces se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo del hombre.

\- Escucha… - Suspiró. - Te quiero.

 _Quiero estar contigo._

La cargó hasta su habitación, la recostó y luego él a su lado, abrazándola.

\- Relájate y duerme. Yo te cuidaré.

 **Fin**

* * *

Natita, ojalá te haya gustado! :D Te quiero un montón!

Saludos a todoos! :D


End file.
